


Those Who Aim at Great Deeds

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [8]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Work, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: “Those who aim at great deeds must also suffer greatly.” Marcus Licinius CrassusPersephone is working very hard, and has a lot to distract her.





	Those Who Aim at Great Deeds

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series: Hades broke up with Minthe. Persephone comforted him, told him a story, and loaned him her good-luck charm. Persephone realized that child shades don't have the same chance at an afterlife that regular shades do, and proposed a new policy for rebirth. As part of his plan to get Psyche back, Eros is trying to start a business as a personal stylist. Persephone pitched her plan for Elysium to the Underworld executives, and visited the future site with Hades. Hades told Eros that his mother's nymph assistant is actually Psyche. Persephone continues work on Elysium. Persephone and Hades went out to lunch together, but were interrupted by an angry Minthe. Psyche told her story, and was reunited with Eros.

**From Persephone’s texts:**

**Artemis: ** Are you going to be home in time for movie night? 

**Artemis** : Stupid brother out of town, don’t wanna watch alone

**Persephone: ** I’ll try. Maybe ask Eros + Psyche to come?

**Tori:** I haven’t seen you around lately. Are you okay?

**Persephone:** Sorry! My job keeps me really busy.

**Tori:** Oh, where are you working?

**Hades:**

I stride along towards my office, looking at my phone. From the corner of my eye, I notice someone standing at the reception desk, talking to my new PA. 

“Hestia? Is that you?” I have an ominous feeling about the reason for this unexpected visit.

“Hello, Hades. I was hoping you could spare a few minutes.”

“Of course, come in.” I show my old friend into my office. “Can I offer you coffee? Or tea, maybe?”

“No thank you, I don’t intend to take very long,” she replies.

“I haven’t seen you in ages, how are you?” I ask, trying to delay the inevitable.

“I’m just fine. I’ll get right to the point, although it’s a bit awkward. I’m here to ask you to behave with a bit more discretion where Persephone is concerned.”

I wince. “This is about that damned tabloid, right? Look, it’s a bunch of lies. Persephone was only at my house because Aphrodite played a trick on us.”

“Yes, that’s what Persephone said, but it hasn’t stopped there, has it? You’ve been out in public with her since then.”

“What about it?” I’m trying to keep a lid on my temper. “She works here, which was Hera’s idea, not mine. And we’re friends,” I add defiantly.

“Hades, dear, don’t get upset. I’m not accusing you of anything. I’ve known you for a long time and I’m sure you’d never do anything dishonorable.”

Now I’m really irritated. Hestia’s tone is distinctly patronizing. “Then what’s the problem?”

Hestia takes up an attitude of long-suffering patience. “It’s not just the facts, it’s how things look. My organization is very vulnerable to rumor and insinuation and we don’t need people gossiping about our newest associate member.”

Hestia goes on: “I’ve already had to discipline her and it was less effective than I had hoped. Persephone just isn’t very serious about her role with us.”

“That would surprise me very much,” I say soberly. “She seems to take both her work and her classes quite seriously.” Discipline? What does that mean?

“That’s a different thing,” Hestia sighs. “I know she’s a good student, that’s why we offered a scholarship. But this is a matter of propriety and carelessness, and I’m afraid the girl is rather lacking. All I’m asking is for you not to make it worse.”

Hestia’s evaluation of Persephone’s character is insulting and wildly inaccurate; the older goddess’s rules seem absurd. Despite my resentment, I’m very aware that getting upset with Hestia on Persephone’s behalf will not help at all. I need to keep my mouth shut. “I understand your concern. I’ll do what I can.” 

Hestia looks pleased. “I knew I could count on you! I won’t take up any more of your time. Could you just direct me to Persephone’s office, please?”

I give directions and show her out. As soon as Hestia is out of sight and earshot, I pull out my phone and call Persephone.

“Hi there,” she says cheerily. “What can I do for you?”

“I just spoke with Hestia, and she’s coming to see you right now. She’s upset about us being seen in public.”

“Oh.” Her voice goes flat. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Do you want me to come down? I will if you want.”

“No, thanks. I’d better just take my medicine.” She sounds grim.

“Call me back when she leaves?”

“Okay. Bye.”

I return to my office, feeling anxious and guilty. This is all my fault. I’m the one who asked her to lunch. I’m the one who had a breakdown and needed comforting.

I want so desperately to be a good friend to Persephone, someone she can turn to for support. Instead it seems that no matter what I do, I bring stress and complications to her life, if not outright pain. What the hell did Hestia mean, discipline? I’ll bet that was because of the tabloid. I ponder this moodily, trying to guess what consequences Hestia might have imposed. 

I look at my watch, wondering how long Hestia needs to tell off Persephone. Maybe I should go down there? No, better wait. I wish Persephone didn’t have to put up with this nonsense. Why does she want to be part of that stupid organization, anyway? It makes no sense. 

I take Persephone’s stone out of my pocket and fiddle with it to pass the time. I like carrying it around with me. When I walk, I can feel it swinging against my leg, a constant gentle reminder of her kindness. I should probably give it back. She could use a little luck right now.

My phone buzzes with an incoming text from Persephone:  _ She’s gone now. _ I rise and dash from my office, stuffing my phone and the rock back into my pockets.

When I arrive at her office, Persephone is staring off into space, tense, her arms closed tight across her body.

“Are you okay?” I ask.

“Yeah, I guess. I’m getting pretty tired of her telling me what to do.”

“I am so sorry. I feel terrible.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Persephone shakes her head.

“Maybe not  _ wrong _ , but I’m still responsible for making things tough for you. Again.”

“No,” she says firmly. “It’s Hestia who’s responsible for this. May I ask, what did she say to you?”

“She more or less said I shouldn’t be out in public with you anymore.”

“Oh.” Persephone’s eyes are big. “Did you agree to that?”

“Not really. I was pretty vague.”

“Good,” she replies. “I didn't either.” There’s a trace of fierceness in her voice now. I wondered how she got away without giving Hestia exactly what she wanted. I think she’s angry.

“Are you upset with me?” I ask.

“No, I’m upset with that--” Persephone’s mouth closes on a syllable, but she doesn’t give it breath. I wait eagerly, suppressing a grin, to see if she’ll go on, but she doesn’t.

“Busybody?” I supply, smirking.

“That will do.” Her ferocity is increasing.

“You  _ are _ angry.”

Persephone sighs. “It’s clear that someone told Hestia about our lunch last week. And from the details that she mentioned--I’m pretty sure it was Minthe.”

“You see? I’m definitely responsible for  _ that _ .” I knew it had to be my fault in some way.

_ “If _ it’s true.”

“Right. Well. I have an idea. I’ll mention this to Alecto and have her check it out. The Furies are good at this sort of thing.”

Persephone takes a moment to consider. “All right. That works for me.” 

I decide to switch to a lighter topic, to cheer her up a bit. “Is Cerberus not visiting today?” I tease gently.

Persephone’s cheek twitches in a tiny hint of a smile. “He was here when you called but I sent him away. I didn’t want the temptation to tell him to bite Hestia.”

**From Persephone’s texts:**

**Eros: ** Please tell me you’re coming to yoga tonight. If you miss again I’ll be pissed.

**Persephone:** OK, don’t be mad if I’m a little late

**Eros:** Dad says hi. I dunno why he can’t text you himself.

**Eros:** He also says you better show up for target shooting or you’re in trouble. What the hell does that mean?

**Persephone:** Yeah yeah I’ll be there. Seriously, why can’t he text himself? Are his thumbs broken?

**Persephone:**

“Good morning, Persephone. Come in and sit down.” Hecate gestures to her guest chair. “How’s the project going?” 

“It’s going really well. There were a few initial snags, but the basic contractors have just finished, and the landscaping can begin.” 

“Excellent. I’ve been meaning to ask you, can you write up a manual for the work you do with the shades? Especially how you write the summaries and recommendations, and a separate procedure manual for the rebirth process.”

“Sure, I’ll do that. Can I ask why you want a manual?” I feel a knot of fear in the pit of my stomach. This job is very important to me. I can’t mess this up!

Hecate smiles kindly. “You’ve completely streamlined the whole judgment process, which frees up a lot of time for Hades. But I’m thinking that with the Elysium project you’re massively overloaded and we should get someone else to take over the lower-level parts of your job.”

My anxiety is not soothed. All my plans depend on this job! “Have I been messing up? I’ve tried really hard not to let anything slip!” I bite my lip nervously.

“Persephone--you can’t fool me. You’ve been working twelve-hour days and coming in on your days off. Plus all your classes? You’re doing stellar work but you’re gonna crack up at this rate.”

“Some of the time I spend here is studying and homework. Is that okay? I like it here. It’s really quiet and no one bothers me.”

Hecate’s smile this time is smug. “I’m very glad you like it here,” she purrs. “However, you’re working too hard and offloading some of your job makes sense.”

“But Elysium won’t take that long!”

“It’s supposed to run for ten months,” Hecate raises an eyebrow, inviting me to state outright what I’ve only hinted at before.

I take a deep breath and plunge in. “I told you. I don’t need the budget and I don’t need that much time. I can do most of the work myself. With my powers.” Now I’ve done it. I was supposed to keep quiet about that until I was sure! “I’ll still need a job to do when the project is over. The handbook said if I  _ exceed expectations _ I might get a permanent job offer. I really want that.”

“Oh honey,” replies Hecate, shaking her head. “You are already so far beyond that, it’s ludicrous to mention your name and ‘intern’ in the same sentence. You do realize it’s not normal for interns to run huge projects like Elysium? There’s no question you’ll get a permanent position here.”

**From Persephone’s texts:**

**Megaera: ** Lunch today?

**Persephone: ** Sorry, no time. Tomorrow?

**Megaera:** Nope, it’ll have to be next week.

**Hades:** [picture of Fudge and JP playing]

**Persephone:** Awwww! More please!

**Persephone:**

I hurry down the hallway. I spent all morning working in Elysium, and now I just barely have enough time to grab a bite of lunch in my office and change before court. I sigh. Maybe Hecate has a point about getting another person to work on the court summaries. I had to stay quite late last night to make sure I’m up to date. 

I turn a corner and notice a door opening ahead of me. I can hear voices coming from the space beyond. Ugh, is that Thanatos? I don’t want to talk to him. Quickly I sidestep into an empty conference room, and peek back out. Thanatos is speaking with an olive-colored satyr with curly horns. I vaguely recognize him: Avin, from Security, I think?

“Don’t forget, I’m depending on you,” says Thanatos.

Avin snickers. “Don’t worry. It won’t be a problem.”

“Good. I’ll see you tonight in Vathia.” 

The two go off in separate directions.

I wonder what Vathia is. It means  _ the deep place _ . Huh. Maybe a nightclub? I leave my hiding place, curiosity driving me to check the room the two emerged from. A supply closet? That’s odd. I resume walking back to my office, entertaining myself with speculation. Maybe they’re lovers! I can’t really believe even Thanatos would do  _ that _ in the office, but it’s an amusing idea. He just better hope Hades doesn’t catch him.

**From Persephone’s texts:**

**Persephone: ** Have you ever heard of a club called Vathia?

**Eros: ** No why is it new? Tell me more!

**Artemis:** I never see you anymore! Can we have dinner or something?

**Persephone:** OK, but I won’t be home until 8. Want me to bring takeout?

**Persephone:**

I survey my work, satisfaction bringing a wide smile to my face. I just completed laying in the broad strokes: shaping Elysium into a semblance of hills and valleys, streams and ponds. It’s nearly ready for me to start creating the vegetation that will make it lovely. I yawn and stretch. It’s very hard work, much different from the usual things I do in Spring, which amount to little more than gardening with my powers. This is something completely new, and I made it myself! I grin in delight.

Well, time to finish for today. It’s only late afternoon, but I promised Artemis that I’d be home in time to be sociable. My housemate is growing increasingly exasperated over my long working hours. At least there’s little chance that  _ he _ will be there. Lately  _ he _ has been off somewhere in the Mortal Realm. Artemis says he’s looking for something. I’m pretty sure I know what that is, and I’m vindictively pleased.

I exit the portal and check that it’s properly locked. There are very few people who currently have access, but I feel a bit protective of Elysium, and I’m not ready to show it to anyone yet. For the moment, it’s mine alone, to shape and arrange as I please. The freedom I feel in this project, the sense of power it gives me, is enormously exciting and addictive. I could get used to this.

As I turn to leave, I can hear someone approaching. I frown, and stay put, guarding the portal. After a moment, Hermes appears around the corner of the corridor leading to the elevator bank. What’s he doing here?

“Hey Perse!” he calls merrily. “So is this your big new project?”

“Yes. What are you doing here?”

“I had some free time, so I thought I’d come check it out. How about you show me around?”

He’s just curious, I tell myself. I should be nice. “Thanks for the interest, Hermes. I’m not ready to show it to anyone yet, though. Besides, there’s not much to see right now.” I exert myself to be polite, even though I feel quite defensive of my work. “Come on, I’ll walk you back to Tower One.”

Hermes laughs, and goes along, with a show of reluctance. As we walk together, he teases and cajoles, trying to get me to agree to show off my project.

**Hades:**

I leave the elevator and turn toward the portal to Elysium. I’m pretty sure that Persephone is still working there and hasn’t left for the day. I really should have come to see her work before now. I hope she doesn’t think that I don’t care. 

I stop short when I hear Hermes’s voice approaching from around the corner.

“Aw, c’mon. I’m good at keeping secrets! I never told anyone about the stuff we’ve done. Y’know. Making out and all that?” Hermes makes some revolting smacking noises to back up his statement.

“Would you knock it off? I said no already.” Persephone’s voice. I go cold all over. For a moment my vision blacks and my ears roar. When I come back to myself I’m no longer cold, but extremely hot. I fight down the urge to let my skin darken, my teeth sharpen. I have to stay calm. Whatever I do, I must  _ not _ scare her.

She’s speaking again. “Did you go to that party at Naxos? I heard it was really amazing.”

The two of them turn the corner together, and stop suddenly upon seeing me.

It’s Persephone who recovers first. “Oh, hello Hades. Were you looking for me?” she asks brightly. 

I nod, not trusting myself to speak yet.

“Okay then, I’ll see you later,” says Hermes, and takes himself off. I follow his departure with a vicious glare. When I look back, Persephone is waiting patiently.

“How can I help?” she asks.

My earlier mood of pleasant anticipation is completely gone. I feel wretched.  _ I _ want to be the one sneaking off with Persephone, kissing in corners.  _ I _ want to be the one she keeps secrets with. I speak haltingly: “I was coming to take a look at Elysium. I meant to--that is, I didn’t mean to leave it this long.”

“I was actually going home for the day--” she wavers.

“Well, never mind then.” I turned and retreat rapidly, certain that if I stay any longer I will lose self-control and embarrass myself. 

**From Persephone’s texts:**

**Persephone:** I’m happy to show you Elysium any time you want. 

**Persephone:** I didn’t mean to be balky about it. I’m sorry.

**Persephone:** I mean it, any time.

**Persephone: ** Are you upset with me?

**Hades:** Of course not. Just busy. I’ll talk to you soon.

**Persephone:**

I’m wrapping up an expenditure report that needs to be sent today. At the same time, I’m absent-mindedly listening to Megaera, who is seated on my desk, playing with her phone and waiting for me to be ready for lunch. 

“Can I just say how thrilled I am that you’ve given us an excuse for spying on Minthe?” gloats Megaera. “I’ve wanted to rip that nymph to shreds for  _ years _ .”

“Um? You’re welcome, I guess.” I’ve cautiously been making friends with Megaera for some time, but up until now I have shied away from the whole topic of Hades and Minthe. I’m a little surprised now that Megaera brought it up.

“Yep,” Megaera goes on cheerfully. “You know how I used to have a thing for Hades? Minthe liked to flaunt it in my face. She is  _ such _ a bitch.”

“Wait,  _ used _ to have a thing?”

“Oh yeah, I’m  _ so _ over him. I think it was sometime after they went official that I woke up one morning and said, who needs his dumb ass? And I threw out my scrapbook and that was that.”

Scrapbook? I’m not sure what to say. I’m relieved, but at the same time, I feel deceitful for not sharing my own feelings with Megaera. On the other hand, maybe it’s best to be careful around one of the Furies.

“So…” Megaera goes on in a playful tone. 

“So?”

“Oh come on, Persephone. You’re not fooling anyone. Everyone knows you’ve got a crush on Hades.”

“ _ Everyone _ knows?” I wail.

“Okay, calm down, not everyone. But my sisters and I do. And it’s okay, I’m not mad. As long as he makes you happy, I’m good with it. If he doesn’t, I’ll kick his butt for you.” Megaera grins and again I’m reminded that my friend may be small and adorable, but she’s still a Fury.

“Thank you? I mean, you do know that it’s not at all a real thing, right?”

“Yeah, I know. I’m just saying, you should go for it.” Megaera goes back to her phone and I return to my report, in mutual agreement that the conversation needs a cooling-off period.

As I continue to enter numbers in the spreadsheet, I find my mind wandering to other topics. Like Hades’s strange behavior the other day. It’s almost like he was upset with me. I shouldn’t have waffled, I should have said of course I’d show him Elysium. 

I’m really of two minds about this. Deep in my heart, I cherish a plan to keep Elysium to myself until it’s complete, and then show it to Hades as a surprise. I can picture his look of astonished delight when I finally show him. It would almost be a gift. I smile to myself. Well, that’s never going to happen if he doesn’t start talking to me. I quickly check my phone again. No new text, no email, no call. 

I sigh and get back to concentrating on the report. I’m just starting the last row of numbers when my desk phone rings. I snatch it up right away, hoping it’s Hades.

“Persephone speaking!” I announce.

“Good morning, Persephone, my name is Sorya. I’m a reporter for the  _ Oracle _ .”

“Oh? How can I help you, Sorya?”

“As a recent hire for Underworld Corporation I thought you might have some insights on their corporate hiring practices. I’m informed that the circumstances surrounding your internship are rather interesting.”

“Ah.” It makes sense now. This must be the reporter who wrote the article that Hades mentioned, that day we had lunch together. He was a bit upset over it. “I’m afraid I can’t help you, Sorya. You need to contact HR with these kinds of inquiries. You have a nice day, now.”

I hang up, and shake my head at Megaera. “That was a reporter.”

“Ugh!” Megaera replies. “I hate reporters. They’re the worst.”

I enter the last numbers and send the report off to Accounts Payable. “I’m done. Let’s go get lunch.”

We leave the office and go to the lunchroom together. Megaera begins chattering again. “I know all about punishment, that’s my thing. But this idea you have of rewarding the shades, that’s totally new. I really want to hear more.”

**From Persephone’s texts:**

**Hecate: ** Can we start 10 minutes late today? I’m swamped.

**Persephone: ** Sure

**Tori:** It would be good if we could talk soon.

**Persephone:**

I sit down by Hecate’s desk for our weekly check-in meeting and wait for the other goddess’s attention. Hecate finishes typing and looks up. “Sorry about that! I had yet another email that needed an immediate reply.”

“No problem. First off, I wanted to mention that my school term is coming to an end in a couple weeks and I was hoping that after that I could work full time.”

Hecate’s expression shows mild surprise. “Aren’t you already? But it’s fine if we make that formal; in fact I wanted to speak to you about that today. Is college not working for you so well?”

“Well, it’s okay. It’s just not quite what I expected. I thought it would be more challenging, but honestly, studying biochemistry is kind of pointless when I can just do it with my powers.” I wave my fingers, and a blue rose floats over my palm, turning slowly until I let it dissipate. “I feel a lot more challenged here, and more independent.”

“I know that’s a goal for you,” Hecate nods. “I don’t want to pry, but I had the impression that you weren’t so keen on being in TGOEM.”

I hesitate for only a moment. “No, that’s true. It’s really what my mother wants. I’ve been saving my salary and I’m planning to pay back the scholarship and then quit. Um. Please don’t tell anybody that? I’m not ready yet.”

“Of course. How is Elysium coming along?”

“It’s making good progress. I’ve got the landforms shaped how I want, and with Styx’s help the water systems are functional now. I’m still making some design changes but overall it’s where I expected it to be. I think I’ll need another week or two to bring it to completion.”

“That’s excellent,” Hecate smiles in satisfaction. “So I looked over the manuals you wrote, and they’re just what we need. They’ll serve as guidelines for the new employees. I’m thinking we’ll hire two or three to start, and ramp up from there.”

“Two?” I frown. I know Hecate wants this, but I thought it would be only one more person. “I don’t see how two more people are needed to do the job that I can do myself.”

“Well, that’s the thing, honey. You’re going to be needed to function in a supervisory capacity for them, and maintaining Elysium, as well as other aspects of your new role as Director of Shade Resources. Plus I would like you to cut back to working reasonable hours.”

I stare in shock. “I’m sorry, what? New role?”

Hecate watches me calmly. “Yes. It’s past time we acknowledged that the work you’re doing far exceeds an intern’s capacity, and formally offer you a position with the title and salary you deserve. I talked to the board about this some time ago. Here’s the letter of intent.” She takes a set of stapled pages from her desk and hands it to me. I skim through it in stunned disbelief.

“But Hecate--I practically just started here. And this salary? This is crazy!”

Hecate laughs. “The crazy part is how much of an overachiever you are, and how much you underestimate yourself. Since you started here, you’ve totally overhauled the shade records, systemized the judicial process, instituted the rebirth policy, and nearly completed a new framework for rewarding the shade workers. Do you know that productivity is up by 8%, with Elysium not even finished? That’s just from the shades hearing about it. I can’t even imagine the implications once this gets out among living mortals. Do you realize this could completely change worship patterns? That’s not something that happens very often.”

**Hades:**

I’ve been anxiously waiting for Hecate’s report for some time. When she finally arrives in my office, I’m all out of patience.

“How did it go? Did she accept?”

“Yes, she did. With as much reluctance and self-deprecation as we expected. But she wants to hold off on the formal aspects of the promotion until Elysium is complete.” 

“I really should’ve been there!” I regret letting Hecate talk me out of it.

“Look,” Hecate says, with some aspersity. “I agreed to take on managing Persephone and let you focus on being friends with her. I think that’s fine and appropriate, so you need to back off and let me do it. She’s trying to juggle a dozen things at once, and she’s doing it really well, but she doesn’t need you breathing down her neck. Much as she might like it.”

I glare at her. “Why do you think she would like it? She’s been very kind, but she doesn’t have real feelings for me.”

“Honestly,” Hecate shakes her head. “What the hell is wrong with you? Have you got your head jammed so far up your ass that you can’t see what’s in front of you? Of course she has feelings for you.”

I’m losing my temper. “If that were true,” I snap, “then she would have left TGOEM by now.” I thought after I broke up with Minthe she might do it, but it’s been weeks and she hasn’t. I sink into a morose slouch. And what is she doing hanging around with Hermes?

Hecate scowls. “Your self-absorption is staggering. Do I really need to spell this out for you? If she does want to leave TGOEM, it’s going to be incredibly hard for her.” Her voice is getting louder and angrier as she goes on. “Hestia and Artemis are going to be pissed, she’ll lose her scholarship, she’ll probably need a new place to live, and on top of that, Demeter will come down on her like a fucking sledgehammer. Do you maybe get it why she would want to delay? Not everything is about you!” Hecate finishes in a near-scream, her hands curled into claws, her eyes glowing fiercely.

“But I could help with all of that!”

“Agh!” Hecate shrieks. “You are so frustrating! You sit right there and think about it and try to remember that other people have their own needs and goals. Let me know when you have a breakthrough.” She stomps out, leaving me feeling sullen and miserable.

What is wrong with me? Why can’t I stop feeling this way? I sit frozen in gloom, berating myself. After a long while, I rise from my slump and send a text.  _ Need to talk. Can you meet me? _

***

I sit in a quiet corner of the least terrible coffee shop in Olympus, gazing into my cup. This was a bad idea. What am I doing here? I’m startled when a newcomer approaches and sits down, placing on the table a tall confection in a clear glass. It’s pale pink and foamy, and topped with a mound of whipped cream, bright pink sprinkles, and a cherry.

Eros sticks a straw into this atrocity and starts to slurp it down. I’m certain that not long ago, I would have felt amused contempt for anyone ordering such a ridiculous drink in a decent coffee shop. Now all I can think is that Persephone would like that.

“I have to say first that Persephone is my friend and I won’t tell you anything she said to me in confidence,” Eros begins.

“Good. I wouldn’t want you to.”

Eros nods. “So what’s the crisis?”

I shouldn’t be doing this. I have to back out. “I was hoping you might share some insight with me. I’m confused about how to relate to Persephone when I’m both her boss and her friend.”

Eros gives me a flat stare. “Look man, you’re free to go on lying to me about your emotional state, but it’s kind of unproductive, you know? I owe you a big one and I’m eager to help in any way I can.”

Fuck. He already knows. “Fine. I’m jealous.”

“Yeah, I got that. Of who?”

I can’t believe I’m admitting this. “Hermes.” I avoid his eyes. “I heard them talking. He said something about how they used to make out.” I finish in a self-conscious mumble.

“Huh. Okay. Let me think about what I can say.” 

Eros works on his drink for a minute while I stare at my own, contemplating the depths to which I’ve sunk. Admitting to being jealous of  _ Hermes _ . Of all people!

“All right,” Eros says. “For a long time Hermes was pretty much the only man Persephone knew, yes? Certainly the only one she saw on a regular basis. So I wouldn’t say he’s typical of her taste, just sort of convenient for practicing on. You gotta admit, Hermes is a training-wheels kind of a guy.”

Eros fixes me with a piercing glare. “But I have to ask: why do you care? Did you think if you stole away an eternal maiden, you’d be guaranteed an ultra-pure virgin? Untouched by any other man? Is that what you’re looking for?”

“No!” I’m horrified. “The maiden thing is  _ not _ a draw for me! It’s an obstacle, much more than anything else.”

“All right! Now we’re getting down to it. So you’re willing to concede that even a twenty-year old associate maiden from the Mortal Realm with an insanely overprotective mother is entitled to have a past?”

This hadn’t previously occurred to me, but Eros is right that it isn’t important. “Of course. I just want to know if it  _ is _ in the past.” I hesitate. “You’re sure she’s not interested in Hermes?” I ask plaintively.

“I’m sure. He’s not her type at all,” Eros smiles. The faint emphasis in his statement makes me wonder: who is her type? I wish I could make Eros tell all he knows. 

"I get the feeling that maybe she isn't so happy with TGOEM,” I offer casually.

Eros narrows his eyes. "I won't say your impression is wrong, but I can't discuss this with you."

That's  _ almost _ a confirmation. I quell a surge of hope.

Eros relents slightly. “In my opinion, eternal maidenhood is directly at odds with… certain aspects of Persephone’s nature. Shall we say, I think it’s not a good fit.”

I nod, understanding perfectly: she’s a fertility goddess. I’m feeling more optimistic. “Thank you for this. I consider your obligation to me to be fulfilled.”

“Pffft. Please! At most this counts for  _ half  _ of what I owe you. You do realize you’re entirely responsible for me and Psyche being back together?”

Well, having Eros owe me favors could be very useful. “How is Psyche? I hope by now you’ve told Zeus about her.”

“Oh yeah.  _ That _ was not a fun conversation, I can tell you.”

I snort. “I’ll bet. If you want me to talk to him for you, I’m happy to do it.”

Eros seems touched. “Hey man, thanks. I’ll keep that in mind. Oh, and that reminds me--” He hands me an envelope.

“What is this?” I ask curiously, opening it. Inside is a card, written in flowing script. “An invitation?”

“Yup. We’re having a housewarming party, next Friday night. I hope you can come.”

Now it’s my turn to be touched. I didn’t expect to be treated like a friend.

**Persephone:**

I arrive in the office early, yawning. I hang up my jacket and set down my bag, taking out the files I optimistically brought home with me last night. I spent the entire previous evening over at Eros and Psyche’s new place, helping them prepare for their party, and had no time for anything else. Did I remember to tell Hecate that I need to take time off next week for my finals? I’d better check.

As I sit down at my desk, something touches my knees, startling me. I look down into Cerberus’s glowing blue eyes. “Hello, sweet boy!” I pet his sleek black head and rub his velvety ears. 

“Wuff!” replies the giant dog. Then with a small  _ pop _ , he disappears.

That was weird! I wonder what that was about as I turn to my computer. I verify that I did in fact inform Hecate, and begin reading emails. There’s a great deal in my inbox about my new job as Director of Shade Resources. I’m just starting to get a grasp on the scope and authority that comes with this new title. It’s extremely exciting. And a bit nerve-wracking.

After about ten minutes, there’s another soft  _ pop _ , and Cerberus returns. He pushes his big black muzzle into my lap. “There you are, my good boy! I’ve missed you! Where did you go? Did you have an errand to do?” I tease, petting him again.

“Yes, he did,” interrupts a deep voice behind me.

I smile over my shoulder at Hades. “Hi! I’ve missed you, too.”

“Hi, yourself. I brought you some pastries.” He holds up a white bag in one hand. “And a tea.” In the other he holds a drink carrier with two cups. “And I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day. I was in a bad mood but that’s no excuse for taking it out on you. Do you think maybe you could forgive me? Just this once? If I don’t let it happen again?” he rambles anxiously.

I beam at him, taking the pastry bag he holds out. “Of course I can. Why don’t you sit down and share these with me?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Story is starting to diverge from Rachel's at this point.
> 
> Also you may notice that I said Persephone is 20, I'm assuming her birthday has passed.
> 
> Many thanks to Swoonie for beta reading and brainstorming!


End file.
